Soldantino, Nico's Lullaby
by booknerd 3105
Summary: Nico thought, as the song Soldantino played in his mind


**Another angst i suppose. I had a review from a guest that says that I mixed up the past and present tense in my previous story. i would like to apologize for that and for this one to, if it had mixed tense. Feel free to PM me, or to review if you thought anything is lacking with this story**

**Also, this story is inspired from the song 'Soldatino' that Paola Bennet made for Nico. The italic ones are the lyrics to the song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, it belongs to Rick Riordan. And I also did not own the song, however lovely it is. It belong to Paola Bennet.**

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes; I know what you see<em>

How could you know what I see, sister, when I don't know what I see_  
>The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep<em>

Yes, the darkness is high, but I'm not in ten feet deep. I'm surrounded by the darkness. It's everywhere, it has been ever since your death_  
>But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep<em>

When I came out of those encounters, I never came out whole. And you didn't even make it out_  
>And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe<em>

I've stop breathing with you gone. And you cannot be her, sister, you're dead, and you are not coming back__

_Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)_

I'm not a soldier, I'm a coward_  
>La ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)<em>

And the reason you die too? That automaton attacks only because you took that figurine, because you thought I will like it. _  
>Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)<em>

How could I forget you? You were the only person I looked up to._  
>Io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)<br>_If you're watching over me, if you want to watch over me, why do you chose rebirth?

_Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet_

I am lost, and I don't think there is someone I can ask for directions except you. The choices had only become harder to decide with you gone_  
>It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet<em>

I've never wanted to rule anyone, all I wanted was to live a happy, peaceful live with you!_  
>Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep<em>

I've crossed may paths, yet I don't think that I had one person whose trust I have not crumbled._  
>You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak<em>

Yes, because the voice I'm dying to hear, is your voice, sister.__

_(ma nico, mio caro)_

_Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)_

Then why can't I be that forever? Your little soldier?_  
>La ragione ho vissuto (the reason I lived)<em>

You are my reason to live too, sister. I've been drifting aimlessly without you_  
>Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)<em>

I swear on the River Styx, my memories about you always came every night, your voice, your words, your laughter, and you love for me_  
>Io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)<em>

You can't, you are now a different person, you are not my sister, you didn't even know who I am__

_So you run; through shadows you roam_

I'm always running sister, and I can't helped it if the darkness is my refuge_  
>Seams undone by the love you thought you could own<em>

It was a childish dream, that I could own his love. Just a childish dream, nothing more, nothing less, right?_  
>But he's just one of many that you might call home<em>

Many, sister, many? I don't even have one. Or you wanted me to say that the Underworld is my home?_  
>And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones<em>

It won't since it was in the very center of it.__

_Eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)_

Why do I have to be anything different?_  
>Ora un principe oscuro (now, a dark prince)<em>

Just because I'm the son of Hades doesn't mean I wanted to be the Ghost King._  
>Ma anche per te, c'è una luce<br>(but even for you, there is a light)_

You were right, sister, as you always was. That light, came in a form of a thirteen year old daughter of Pluto, with brown hair and golden eyes._  
>Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce<br>(that leads you to another life) _

A life, that I could manage to live without you, my darling sister, but never can I manage to live the same as before

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please, I really thank all of you guys who read my stories and decided to review, and i hope you enjoyed this. Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
